The Game Master
by littlemissfg
Summary: The cloaked figure smiled. "It's time. Fiona must know what she has been denying to herself for weeks." The clock chimmed. Not long now until that will happen. 'Let the games begin." It grinned. Screams could be heard from outside the room. A rebooted sequel to my story Quest To Find Raven, and Worlds Collide. Dark secrets will be finally revealed. Can Fiona handle them?.
1. Skins and Bones

Chapter 1

Skin and Bones

"Have fun you two. Bring me back something nice." I smirked towards my parents. My mother hugged me tightly. I smiled softly at my father. My parents were going on holiday to Spain for a week. And of course my parents had to get the earliest plane in the morning the next day. No way in hell was I getting up at three in the morning. I kissed my mother on the cheek and waved at my father. Hopefully they will finally relax after having a stressful week.

The clock stroke eleven. I stretched my arms. Hopefully I could sleep easily tonight and have no nightmares. I had too many of them, nowadays. Days when I was younger, felt stress-free and less hassle. Nowadays I'm cramming everything and leaving everything to the last minute. I was truly lazy.

I took in a deep breath and lay under my duvet. It felt soft underneath my chin. The pillow felt like heaven as my mind slowly relaxed. I fell soundly asleep.

The birds chirped outside. I opened my eyes. I stared up at the ceiling. Today was going to be another boring day. I yawned as I stretched. I should learn to sleep with my legs straight. I shook my head. No time to daydream. I sat up against my headboard. Today my neck felt extremely stiff. As I tried to massage the pain away, my phone beeped. I jumped a little. I stared down at my mobile phone. A text reading "Fat Bitch." appeared on the screen. The number was unknown. I stared down at the screen. More texts appeared. "Should have killed yourself when you had the chance." "Why would he be interested in you?… You're such a disappointment." I stared into the abyss. I grabbed my head. "No! Shut up!" I shouted. I threw my phone at my cupboard. The screen smashed against the dark wooden door. I pulled my chest of drawers opened. I had to get changed. Rumbling was heard from behind the wooden door. I turned towards the door. It creaked opened. I shook as a skeleton hand grabbed my computer chair that sat in front of the door. I screamed loudly. As if like lightning the body that belonged to the hand, crept out from behind the door. Its body was covered in blood. Half of it was bulgy with burns everywhere. The other side of its body was skeleton and decaying. Thankfully its face was hidden by a type of hood. "No use fighting it, Fiona. They all hate you." it said. I stared at it with an open mouth. It raised its hands, which had extremely long finger nails, like claws. I screamed even louder. I held up my hands to cover my face. It happily dragged it's nails into my skin. I yelped with pain. Droplets of blood fell onto my white duvet. "Get away!" I screamed. The cuts stung, they felt like someone had sliced my arms open with razor-blades. I hid underneath my duvet. _Why me_, I thought. "You deserved it, you know." it said. I could hear it licking its fingers. My stomach felt tighter. I think I'm about to be sick. "No use in hiding, Fiona. You can't hide from this." it said. I gulped, this was it. This thing was going to kill me. I closed my eyes tightly. I felt the duvet tug and tug, as if it was taunting me. "Good luck." it whispered. I opened my eyes. The bed was sucking me in. I grabbed for the duvet, but the bed kept going further and further down. My screams were probably heard from miles away. Darkness invaded my mind.

The smell of rotting fruit woke me up from my slumber. I frantically searched around the place for that creature. Thankfully, it did not follow me down that hole. I heaved a great big sigh. I wiped my forehead, I had been sweating. I studied the place I was in. There was light blue wallpaper plastered on the walls. A king sized poster bed sat in the middle and a cream lampshade on a bedside table sat beside it. A small black framed window and a wooden door were also there. This place looked normal enough. I stretched and stood up from the cream carpet. Laughter was heard from outside the door. I cleared my throat. "Hello?" I shivered. "Mummy!" the voices shouted. I jumped back from the door. I wasn't there mother… Was I? I stared down at my outfit. It was ordinary looking, a pair of black jeans and a light purple top. I did feel much older. I turned towards the mirror that hung on the wall. I took a step back. I looked much older. Like I was in my thirties. The door croaked. "Mummy." said the voices gleefully. Two boys with dark hair and lightly tanned skin stood there. A small girl with dirty blonde hair in bunches, who oddly looked like myself, stood in front of the boys. "C'mon, you'll be late." giggled the young girl. I was half dragged out of the room and down a set of stairs. "Where are we going?" I asked. I finally accepted the crazy idea that I was their mother. "Daddy's birthday party." the older boy said. My face was full of confusion. Who was their father?….

We stopped outside a large door that was beside the kitchen. This place was surprisingly big for a three bedroom house. The door opened slowly. I blinked. The whole house disappeared and turned into a large dance hall. The dance hall was a height of two double decker buses. I frantically looked around the place. How the hell did that happen?.. I looked down at my outfit, it had magically transformed into a beautiful pearl pink ball gown. "Wow, mummy!" said the little girl. She had on a purple summer dress. The boys with their suits. All of them carried masks. "What's the masks for?" I asked. "It's a masquerade ball, mum." said the oldest boy. Music erupted from behind me. Crowds of people appeared out of nowhere. "Find Daddy!" called the second son. People waltz around on the dance floor. I felt extremely nervous. Who was my husband?… I searched the room desperately. Who was my prince charming…

Swan Lake was played. I slowly moved my head with the beat of the music. I loved that song. It was has always been a great song to dance with, with a partner. I closed my eyes. It felt so relaxing.

The music stopped suddenly. I opened my eyes violently. There standing on a grand staircase was a man. His face was covered by the mask. He looked muscular but slim at the same time. He had the same complexion and hair as my young sons. Could he be the father?… His eyes were fixed on mine. I felt like running. He glided his way towards me as if he was in a fixed trance. His soft hands caressed my face. My heart melted. He took my hand and placed his lips upon it. I felt like I was drifting away into a deep sleep. A different song came on and my prince charming glided me towards the dance floor. I floated in the air as he waltz me around the room. It felt like we were the only ones in the room. I smiled as everyone was enjoying their selves.

I looked up into his brown eyes. I smiled and softly kissed his lips. This is where I was meant to be. He pulled me closer. He took my breath away, that my feet were numb.

An idea corrupted my mind. Why was he hiding his face. I was his wife, surely I was allowed to see his face. A persuasion made my hand grab his mask. His eyes glowed red. Suddenly a loud click was heard, as if a switch was turned on. Everyone screamed and panicked. My husband turned ugly. He ripped up his suit and messed up his hair. The mask was still attached to his face. I screeched and took a step back. My children were laughing evilly. "Mummy shouldn't have done that." they said at the same time. Their bodies turned into slime and slid their ways up to their father's body. They joined with their father's body. His body had blood and decaying skin with extra limbs and heads. The monster grew in size. It was now half the size of the dance hall. "You must learn!" it shouted. I searched the room. This thing was going to kill me. So much for my happy ending. It moved closer to me. No words escaped my mouth. My voice had suddenly turned dry.

A large crash was heard above me. Glass filled the air, luckily they missed my head. A man in a white fur jacket slammed into the floor. "Get away from her!" he shouted. I gasped. This was the man I use to date… Dan. The monster chuckled. It throw slime towards us. I jumped out the way while Dan shield himself with his sword. Dan's sister Elisa jumped down the same hole, he crashed down. She threw arrows into the monster's eyes. It screamed in terror. The ground trembled. I felt extremely sick. "Keep her safe!" Dan commanded. He instructed his furry friends (who were jumping from the hole) to stay with me. Surely if I had a weapon I could help to beat this creature.

The pair battled with this thing. It got bigger every time they strike it.

"Finish this already!" called a voice. I jumped. My poor heart couldn't take this anymore. The ground began to rumble again. Something silver caught my eye. I turned and noticed a sword. It had a rubies carved into it's handle. Finally, a weapon!, I thought. I ran towards it. I grabbed hold of it and charged towards the beast. The sword looked incredibly light from the distance. Of course it had to weigh a ton. The siblings shouted for me to stay back. I wasn't listening to them. I had to finish this thing once and for all. I ran up the stairs that was right beside the beast. It tried to grab me but I dodged it's hand. I reached the balcony with less oxygen in my lungs. I was truly unfit. I jumped from the balcony onto its head. It roared as I plunged the sword into its skull. It cried in pain and slowly fell to the ground. I took the sword and jumped down onto the floor. The floor itself shook beneath us. As if it was planned, the floor disappeared and we plunged into the dark abyss.

_This day couldn't get any better_, I thought sarcastically. But it did…

_**What did you think about this chapter?.. Insane or what?.. Haha, aw well typing this extremely fast because it's two o'clock in the morning and I am really tired. I hope you enjoyed this. I got this little idea of rebooting the story in the shower. The shower.. Yes, in the shower. So all those writers with the writer's block; go for a warm, relaxing shower, it really does the trick! Anyway goodnight and sweet dreams. **_

_**Littlemissfg.**_


	2. Blood Vessels

Chapter 2

Blood Vessels

I reopened my eyes. Darkness invaded my eyesight. "Dan? Elisa?" I called, hoping I received a response. "Yeah?" Dan replied. I wiped the sweat off my forehead. I felt my way towards his voice. I almost cried when I touched his skin. "What was that up there?" I asked. Silence filled the air. He finally cleared his throat. "We are trapped inside a world that is being controlled by 'The Game Master'." he replied. He always knew secret information. I always wondered how he obtained that information.. "The Game Master?" I said confusedly. "They have created a world for us to fight monsters and other made-up beings." Dan replied. I gave him the 'longest' stare. "That is all I know, I swear." he replied after breaking to my stare. "Okay, okay." I said.

Elisa was surprisingly quiet. "Elisa, are you there?" I said loudly. "Yeah." she said whilst shaking. She was staring at something in the distance. We turned towards the sight she was staring at. It was a run-down house. It looked incredibly creepy. "Should we go there?" I said out loud.

Like a sandstorm, fog rolled in. The fog turned into ash. Our skin began to burn and melt. "RUN!" screamed Dan. We did not object to that idea. We opened the creaky wooden door opened. The smell of damp and dust entered our nostrils. We closed the door quickly and laid our backs up against it. "Whew." Dan was out of breath. My skin smelt like burning flesh. I sniffed my nose. It was dripping with sweat and snot. I definitely looked attractive. We stood up from the stone floor. Hopefully the storm will stop. "Let's explore." grinned Elisa. _She must be bonkers_, I thought. But that's what Elisa was, she always did the daring, even when she was scared. My feet dragged themselves behind her. I did not want to explore this creepy place at all, but I had no choice.

The old electric light-bulbs, like the ones from the Victorian era; flashed as lightning and thunder fought with each other outside. "We could have stayed near the door and waited for the storm to stop." I moaned. Elisa rolled her eyes. "You're so boring." she giggled. I liked my boring life. It never got me killed or captured… Until now. "I found something!" called Dan. I jumped. We turned a corner and saw Dan standing beside a fireplace. It looked unused and damaged. "Poor thing. I would totally light you up every night." I said whilst patting the wooden décor. Dan stared at me. "Are you trying to get funky with the fireplace?" he asked. I blushed slightly. "No!" I said with embarrassment. Elisa continued to laugh. I haven't seen her smile like this for a while. Ever since her mother died she has been distant and cold, like an icicle. I blew the dust from the wood. The dust flew up into my face. I coughed a little. Purple flames spat out of the fireplace. I fell backwards. "What the…" I began, when a click was heard from below. All three of us fell downwards into a dark hole. _I was seriously getting sick of falling down holes. _

Dust appeared in front of my face. I coughed loudly. I smelt the air and a stale scent entered my nostrils. The smell reminded me of old sweaty gym clothes that haven't been washed in decades. I pinched my nose. The stench was horrific. Rats scurried along the creaky floorboards. I almost jumped on Dan. Elisa giggled as she made her way to a shady brown wooden door. "No more surprises, please." I begged, as the door swung opened. Bones and skulls fell out of which seemed to be a small broom closet. At the back of the closet we could see a small opening, big enough for a single person to fit through. "C'mon, this is our only way out." Suggested Dan. We limply climbed over the decaying bones. I yelped when a boney hand grabbed my foot. "You will die down here." A voice boomed above us. I screamed as I kicked the hand away. More hands tried to take hold of our legs, however we managed to escape. "I'll go first." suggested Elisa, as she was the smallest one. One after each other we made it through to the other side. Luckily the room did not smell like old dirty clothes. The room was large as if it was a living room or the hallway. A set of stairs sat to the right. They looked unused and dusty. The dusty stairs creaked as we strolled up them. A tiny spider slid down in front of my face. "Oh my god!" I screeched. Dan shook his head at me, as I ran up the stairs. I whizzed past Elisa and came to a set of doors. "Should we split up?" Elisa asked behind me. I gulped. It was the first rule of a survival games; never split up from each other. Dan stroke his imaginary 'thinking' beard. He finally decided after a moment's silence. "I guess it's less time consuming." I nodded my head. It did make sense. I took the door on the left, while they took the other doors.

I turned the door knob. It creaked opened eerily. I peeped my head around the corner. No suspicious happenings, so far. I took a deep breath and entered the door. A laugh echoed inside the room and the door banged shut. I screamed whilst accidentally hitting my side of a bed-side table. The temperature within the room changed dramatically. The temperature was now below freezing. I huddled towards a corner, right beside the main door. I shivered as I wrapped my arms around my chest. The old wooden wardrobe in the corner of the room, shook violently. Screams erupted from it. I clasped my hands over my ears. This was turning into a real nightmare. Scratching could be heard from the wardrobe as if someone was trapped inside. I shook my way towards it. Fear ridden I pulled the door opened. A body fell out covered in blood vessels and veins that were attached to the wardrobe. The body did not completely fall out, it levitated above the floor as the vessels was holding it up. I screamed and fell backwards. The body had no skin or eyeballs left, only the bones. I crawled away from the body and sat beside the double bed and the door. I could taste sick forming inside my mouth. The shakiness stayed, as my hands shakily clasped the covers. "Help me!" screamed voices. The body's head slowly turned its head towards me. I closed my eyes, this wasn't real. This was only a dream. A nightmare. "Help me! Save my soul!" the voices said unison. Footsteps could be heard on the floor. I stared up. There standing over me was my best friend, Amy. I shouted with surprise. "For godsake Amy!" I said loudly. I stared behind her and the body had disappeared. The screaming had stopped. "I'm glad you're happy to see me." She replied with no emotion. I laughed, she helped me up from the ground. The door swung opened and we appeared in the hallway, the other's still haven't come out yet.

"Elisa!" I shouted muffled moans came from one of the rooms. I kicked down the door, with the help from Amy. There stuck to the wall in blood was the scared girl. "Elisa!" I shouted. Dan quickly ran in from behind me. I noticed there was a large fireplace underneath Elisa. It was inflamed. Hopefully no one needs to fall into that. I pulled out my sword, which I had forgotten about and quickly jabbed at the blood vessels. The house shook and screamed. Dan and Amy assisted as well. Elisa dropped down like a leave falling from a tree. We caught her before she fell into the fire. "Elisa!" shouted Dan. Elisa blinked and then coughed. Blood spat out of her mouth. "What. Happened?" she asked, while staring down at her outfit. It was soaked with blood. "You were stuck on the wall." I replied. I stared up at the blood vessels, they were now gone. "We got to get out of here." Said Dan, as we nodded in agreement. We exited the room of blood and stood in the hallway. It was very different. A door at the end of the corridor stood before us. Was this house tricking us? We looked at each other and nodded our heads. We walked towards the eerie door at the end. It creaked opened by itself. Lightning flashed outside. The hallway's lights flashed out. We were in total pitch darkness. The only light that was available inside the house was inside the room we were walking into. I had a bad feeling about this.

_**Sorry for the delay and it being a short chapter, but I have to update other stories as well as this one. Also I have a serious bad case of Writer's block. The plot thickens and so does the gore. Anyway thanks for being here. Love you all. **_

_**Littlemissfg **_


	3. Lost Souls

Chapter 3  
Lost souls

I stretched. My head was thumping. I looked around the room. I realised I couldn't move my legs. My heart beat began to race. I grabbed at my legs, they were strapped in. Strapped onto a flat surface. I felt the rest of my surroundings. I was on a type of bed but with straps…. A bed with straps? What the hell. The smell of damp invaded my nose. Fear crept into my mind. Where were my friends? "Guys?" I called out into total darkness. A voice croaked back. "Fiona?" Elisa replied. A sigh escaped from my mouth. A small smile crept onto my face. At least I wasn't alone. We were together in this situation. "Anyone else there?" I asked, no other voices replied. "Great." I said. I could hear struggling. Elisa must had been strapped in too. She must had realised this as she thrashed about. The thrashing soon stopped as she realised the straps were too heavy. "Well this is a sticky situation." Stated Elisa. "Yip." It was all I could reply with.

The sound of flapping could be heard. It grew nearer and nearer. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up on their ends. I felt a chill go down my spine. "Is that the sound of wings?" asked Elisa. I did not usher a word. The sound grew louder and louder until it stopped. Beside my head I could feel 'them' crawling onto my hair and then onto my forehead. Shock spread through my mind. These were moths. Hundreds of them. "What was it?" asked Elisa. It had obviously missed her out and went straight for me. "Moths." I replied with fear. I really disliked moths. Especially if they were huge. By the feeling I could tell they were not average size moths. Lights flicker on and off above me. The moths darted back and forth. A small scream escaped my mouth. These moths were bright red and resembled to people's eyes. The continued zooming in and out, still above my head. Both Elisa and I took in our surroundings and noticed what we were strapped onto, the beds resembled to hospital beds. The walls were bare and cracked. The green paint had peeled and fell onto the dark wooden floor. Mould was on the ceiling. It was truly disgusting. I felt my stomach lurch. "Help!" I croaked. Elisa joined in. We shouted in time of each other. The moths soon scattered and headed towards a set of French doors. The doors were dull white and had cracks along the sides of them. "Help! Help!" we continued screaming. We pulled hard onto the straps that were on our legs. Rustling and stomping could be heard. The doors banged opened with a crack. The glass shattered from the doors. It littered the floor. "Fiona! Elisa!" shouted Dan. Amy followed closely behind him. He had obviously kicked down the door to get to us. My breathing turned to normal. I took in deep breaths. My heart beat was soon calming down. Thank god they were alright. "Get us out of these. Please." I cried. Tears fell from my eyes. The straps had got tighter when the moths had disappeared. Dan looked into nearby drawers. Scissors littered inside. He pulled a couple out of it. "Here." Said Dan as he passed Amy a pair. Dan walked over towards me and began hacking at the straps. Amy got the straps on Elisa's legs. Thankfully the lights had turned on and didn't flicker again.

"Thank god." I said. I jumped down from the bed. The straps had left two nasty red marks on my legs. I was pretty sure I saw some blood there. "Thanks." I said, while Dan held onto my hand. I had felt a bit shaky. "Anytime." He smiled. I stared into his eyes. They were gorgeous. I remember why I went out with him. "Well it might be nice standing in this delightful place, but I think it's better to leave." Amy said. Elisa nodded, she shivered. I began shivering, Dan grabbed a blanket from a nearby bed. He handed it to his sister. She smiled but it soon turned into a frown. "It's got blood on it." She whispered while dropping it. We looked at each other. Time to leave.

Creaking and scratching could only be heard down the corridor. Shadows and disfigured shapes caught our eyes, but we shook it off. It was our imagination. After ten minutes of walking down an endless corridor, we finally came to a set of doors. A creepy wheelchair sat in the corner. "I hate this place." Dan stated. We opened the doors. It creaked the loudest creak it could make. The wheelchair's wheels began spinning. It was etching towards us. "Just stop!" I shouted. I stared at the chair. It rolled backwards to its original place. "Thank you!" I stared at it for a couple of seconds before I closed the door over. Great this place is haunted. Like the house where we found Amy. Great. Just great.

I turned and my face was met with a dark shadow. It screamed into my face. I screamed back. A chorus of laughing could be heard. But the laughing was not joyful. "C'mon Fiona!" called Elisa on the other side of the room. "Thanks guys. Thanks for waiting for me!" I shouted. I crouched underneath the demon spirit and headed to the other side of the room. Glow sticks and flashlights sat in the corner. I grabbed a few glow sticks and a flashlight. This place was becoming darker and darker the minute. The spirit was chasing after me but I shut the door quickly. I wasn't going to be possessed just yet.  
"Where the hell did you disappear to?" I moaned at the trio that were leaning against the wall waiting for me. "We thought you were behind us." Replied Amy. "Well I was, but then that stupid wheelchair-.." I began. "What wheelchair?" Elisa asked sweetly. "It doesn't matter." I responded with. Banging could be heard from inside the walls. Hopefully they were the pipes. If they were still working that is. "Just don't do it again. Just don't." Dan replied. He sounded hurt and scared. Was the great Dan the Eskimo man scared? "I'll won't." I hugged him gently. "Let's go." I said after a moment of silence. I led the way considering I was the one that would get myself lost and left behind.

As I led the way through the narrow corridors, I felt like I was entering a maze. Corridors upon corridors, linked together like veins. "We best stick together." Suggested Amy. She walked closer to my side. I softly smiled. "We're not from Scooby Doo." I laughed at Dan's comment. He always made me laugh, even in 'sticky' situations. He was still upset and scared about the last incident. I could tell, after years of knowing him, I could tell. Did he still have feelings for me?  
Our relationship was bright and promising, we rarely argued but only over the silly things like TV shows (obviously coming from the North Pole, Dan has a bad satellite connection.) and we would always talk and ask how the other's day has been. I just don't understand, everything suddenly went downhill, we rarely spoke and rarely seen each other. It was and still is difficult. I still have feelings for him. I realised I have been staring into Dan's eyes for the last five seconds. "Fiona?" he asked. I coughed lightly. "Yes." I said while blushing slightly. "It's your call. Left or right?" he asked. I shook my head. I turned towards the two exits, which way should we take. "Em… Left. No right… No left. Left. Yes Left." I said while scratching my head. I was not good at making decisions. "Left it is." He said. I went first with Elisa and Amy following closely behind me, Dan stayed behind the group to make sure everyone was together.

I slowly peered around the corner, the corridor looked safe enough. Should I say that? The place was crawling with creepy vibes. I slowly walked down the endless winding corridor, with my friends following behind me. We walked along the corridor for at least ten minutes, it seemed like there was no end. Creaking and scratching could be heard. Our group grew closer together, no way were we going to get separated in this place. 

As we ventured onwards through the maze of corridors, a loud pop startled us. "What the-…" I began when the walls began to move towards us. "Run!" shouted Elisa. I was in the lead, as we sprinted away from those death-traps. Turning corners ever so often. Lights flickered and vines began appearing up and along the walls. Being a klutz I know I am, tripping over my own feet was just the right moment for me. "Ouch." I called out. Scraping my right knee off the ground, I hopped back on my feet. The walls suddenly returned to normal. "I'm glad they stopped." I said out loud. I was never great at running or doing sports. However no response came from my friends. I turned, no one was there. They were gone, just like that. "Guys?" I called while banging on the walls. Left alone, again. I shivered as the temperature within the room changed dramatically. I hate being left on my own. "Can you hear me?" I shouted. The vines stretched the perimeter of the room and along the narrow walls and corridors. The vines made me feel like they were cornering me within the room. Goosebumps appeared on my arms. I felt like someone was watching me.

"Guys!" I chocked. I had been banging the walls for more than thirty minutes. I slid to the floor, quiet again. "No one likes you." Laughed a voice, as it interrupted my silence. I jumped up from the ground. The blood from my knee began to bleed yet again. "Elisa?" I called. Blue flames burst in front of me. I looked towards the flame as it began to flicker brighter and brighter. "I mean who could like you." Elisa said. "Elisa?" I asked while being emotionally wounded. "I certainly never liked you." Said another voice, I turned towards the right, there was Dan within his own flame. "Dan?" I said. Half happy and half sad that he was still alive. Other people began showing up from my past, present and future. They all said the same words that taunted me. _'No one likes you'. _Tears fell from my eyes. They stung my cheek. "You're wrong!" I screamed. I banged at the walls creating fist marks within the walls. "Well aren't you a defiant girl." said everyone in the room. I looked these people were all my friends, why? I turned and looked into their eyes. _Robyn?_ _Jenna? Maria? David? John?. Why all of you? Why?, _I thought. The vines twisted from the walls and made their way towards me. "No!" I screamed. The leafy wines wrapped themselves around my body and then finally to my mouth. A dark shadow appeared within the midst of the drama. "Why don't you join the darkness." She said. Her glowing red eyes stared into my soul, body and mind. "Raven?" I quivered. "What the hell happened to you?" I asked. "I became stronger." She laughed evilly. I could hear her normal voice mixed in with her father's voice. The dark lord of the underworld, Trigon. "Stop this Raven! This isn't you!" I shouted. Raven enchanted the vines around my neck, I could feel it squeezing and tightening. "You can't keep hiding in the dark! Don't let him win! Fight it Raven! Fight it! In order for you to live, you have to live your life, Raven!" I shouted. The vines counted to tightening their grip. My message wasn't going to work, it wasn't going through to Raven. I was going to die. Breathing began to get shallower and shallower, until I heard a snap. The vine had snapped away from my neck. I coughed. My throat felt like it was on fire. All of my friends screamed as they disappeared. Were they only hallucinations? Coughing and trying to catch my breath, dizziness came over me. The last thing I remembered was the voices of my lost friends, and the dull monologue of Raven. She was back. She was back to her normal self.

_**Another chapter successfully finished. I may correct or add a few things to this chapter, but other than that, it's finished. I hope you guys enjoy this and sorry for the long wait. The next chapter will be coming sooner than this took, but also I will be going on holiday tonight so this was a little treat for all of you out there. Enjoy your day.  
Littlemissfg**_


End file.
